


Rainy Night Seductions

by aoishmex



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: A night drinking with the band leads to discussions about past and current relationships. Uruha is urged to take a leap into a new relationship. But will things go as planned?





	1. Chapter 1

“Cheers!” five men shouted as they raised their glasses. The table was littered with different bottles, snacks, and empty wrappers. Only two bottles had been completely emptied. The band had been at the bar for at least three hours, deciding a good night of drinking would be a good bonding experience since they would all be wanting personal time over the long weekend. Most nights the boys spent more time drinking than talking, intent on nothing but getting wasted—or completely trashed. This time, though, they talked more than they drank so they could actually hold decent conversation.

Girls and women who passed them would give flirty smiles and finger-twirling waves. The boys had come in stylish clothes and simple makeup to blend in with the other club goers. This club was primarily frequented by visual-kei fans; teens who dressed like band members and women who wore party clothes. The atmosphere allowed the band to enjoy their night without being recognized. Music blared from the speakers and thrummed through the floor.

Ruki downed his drink and gave a satisfied sigh. “This is great! It’s been a while since we’ve been able to do this,” he commented.

“It’s not like we need an excuse or reason to go drinking together,” Reita murmured beside him. The vocalist gave him a smack on the chest.

“Let’s play a game,” Kai suggested with a slight slur. Aoi and Uruha cheered in agreement and began filling everyone’s glass. “How about honesty hour?”

The older guitarist raised a brow. “Honesty hour?”

“Yeah,” the drummer said. “Any question someone asks we all have to answer in complete honesty, even the person who asked the question. No matter what.”

Ruki scoffed. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Kai smirked, knowing just how to get the vocalist hooked. “The questions can be as personal as you want them to be.”

The vocalist’s eyes brightened in surprise. He straightened up in his seat eagerly. “I’m game. Let’s do it.”

“I’ll start,” the drummer grinned. “How many wet dreams do you have, on average, within a month?”

Reita gawked. “You must be getting really drunk to ask something so dirty right off the bat.” Kai only shrugged and sipped his drink. “Five.”

“Same,” Uruha said.

“Two to three,” Aoi and Ruki said in unison.

“Four,” the leader replied.

The boys took turns asking their questions. They became so engrossed in the game they nearly forgot about drinking. Questions ranged from dirty to clean, serious to funny, personal to general. Ruki, to no surprise, asked most of the dirty questions. Reita added in the lighthearted ones. Giggles and full-out laughter filled the table as the game continued. “My turn!” Aoi said eagerly after a rather long round of clean questions. “Who, in the company,” he drawled with his glass raised in his hand,” have you had a one-night stand with?”

Silence filled the table as everyone went into thought. “Nao-kun and I had a little fling back when Alice Nine first joined the company,” Kai admitted.

“Only Nao?” Reita quirked.

The drummer blushed. “I’m more suited for long-term relationships.”

The bassist gave a small smile. “I had a few nights with the Kaggra boys. And with Shin.”

“You’ve done all the Kaggra boys?” Ruki gawked. The other nodded. “I’ve had Shou, Takeru, Rui, Jin, and I.V.”

  
“You’ve been around,” Uruha winked. “I’ve been with Masato, Reno, and Shou. And Aoi, several times,” the guitarist told them, jerking his head at the man beside him.

Kai looked at them. “When was this?”

Aoi shrugged. “About two years ago?” he asked the younger. Uruha nodded. “I’ve had Reno, Chiyu, and Uruha. Several times,” Aoi grinned, repeating the other’s phrase.

“Me!” Ruki piped up with a raised hand. “Who, in the company, do you currently have the hots for?”

Kai glanced briefly at Reita before giving a small grimace. “I’m not sure I want to say…” he admitted. The others looked at him in question. “I-I know I said the rule was we’d answer no matter what, but…”

Reita cleared his throat. “Kai and I are dating,” he announced. The drummer blushed a deep red. Ruki looked back and forth from the bassist to the drummer. Uruha and Aoi looked at each other before turning to the two.

“We know,” the younger said, causing Kai to look up.

“Congratulations,” Aoi said with a raise of his glass. “I guess I should go ahead and tell you guys that Kazuki and I are official now. That’s why I didn’t list him as a one-night stand.”

“It’s about time!” Uruha and Reita clapped for him.

“Yeah, whatever,” the elder chuckled. “Ru-chan, what about you?”

Ruki looked down at his hands. “Um…” he scratched the back of his head. “I don’t have a crush on anyone…because I’m dating someone from another company,” the vocalist said awkwardly. This caught everyone’s attention. “His band is bigger than ours and they’re busy with lots of tours so we try to spend as many weekends together as we can. We have a date tomorrow which is why I wanted to have our band night tonight.”

Kai leaned over. “So who is he? Do we know him personally?” The vocalist shook his head. “Would we know who he was anyway?”

“Come on, Ru, tell us,” Aoi nudged.

The brunette sighed heavily. “Kyo, from DIR EN GREY…”

“Really?!” the other gawked in shock. “For how long?” “He doesn’t scare you?” “Is he into crazy stuff during sex, too?” “Isn’t it hard to deal with him being hospitalized all the time?”

Ruki shrank at the unison onslaught of questions from his band mates. “Five years,” he said after processing the questions clearly. “He’s really quite polite and charming in his anti-social tendencies. And, no; he doesn’t do any gory things during sex. Yes, it is hard, but it’s harder for him. He makes sure to be with me as much as he can during recovery so he’s not lonely…” The man blushed heavily at the last statement.

“If you’ve been dating for five years why haven’t you moved in together?” Uruha asked.

“That would be rather hard to explain, don’t you think? Neither of our bands knew until now and I doubt he’s told the rest of his band. Besides, we’d have to find a place that has an equal commute for both of us. We don’t have time for that,” the vocalist sighed. “We’re getting off topic!” he burst suddenly. “Uruha! Who do you have a crush on?”

“Or who are you dating?” Kai corrected.

Uruha poured himself a refill but didn’t move the glass to his lips. He looked dejected all of a sudden. “I’ve had a crush on Tora for about two years or so now. I haven’t told him because… I think he likes someone else. They’re not dating yet but it’s probably only a matter of time,” the guitarist told them sadly.

Aoi’s brow creased. “Tora?” The younger nodded. “That’s unexpected…”

“You were all thinking it’d be Sakito, weren’t you?” Uruha quirked. They nodded. “No, we’re just friends.”

“If Tora isn’t dating the other person yet maybe you should tell him how you feel before they get together,” Ruki suggested.

“Yeah,” Kai agreed. “Maybe it’ll turn out for the best,” he smiled.

“Or maybe he’ll use me as a substitute,” the brunette said bitterly.

His band mates looked at him in surprise. Reita spoke up. “Tora’s not like that. If he doesn’t feel the same way he won’t lead you on or take advantage of you. He’ll probably let you down as gently as possible.”

Aoi turned to his rhythm partner. “Look, Uru: You’ll never know what could happen for sure. And you’ll never know how Tora feels unless you tell him. It’ll probably hurt more if he ends up dating the other person without you knowing how he feels first. Go tell him. We’ll support you no matter what.”

Uruha took a deep breath, then nodded and downed his drink. “Okay.”

By the time the band left the club a downpour of rain was soaking the streets relentlessly. Kai and Ruki were nearly unconscious from the amount of alcohol they had consumed. Aoi and Reita had to support them while they waited for a taxi. “Uru, where are you going?” Aoi called when he saw the other walking away.

The younger twirled around to face him, already wet from the rain. “To Tora’s!” he replied. “If I’m going to confess I might as well be sober so he knows I’m serious!”

“Okay. Don’t get sick!”

Uruha turned back around. “I won’t!” he replied with a backwards wave. “How about ‘don’t get your heart broken’?” the brunette scoffed. He took a deep breath and continued his walk through the downpour to Tora’s apartment.

 

Tora looked up from his book at the sound of his doorbell. He moved the sleeping grey lump from his lap before standing up and setting his book down. “Coming!” the guitarist called as he neared the door. “It’s got to be someone I know since it’s almost midnight,” he muttered to himself. But when Tora opened the door he couldn’t help but be shocked at who it was. Uruha stood in the hallway drenched from head to toe. His brown and blonde locks clung to his face and neck. The white shirt over the guitarist’s pink tank top was completely see-through, accentuating every muscle of Uruha’s arms and shoulders. The water had drenched his jeans as well. The younger guitarist hugged himself around the chest for warmth. “Uruha? What are you doing here?” Tora asked incredulously.

“I went out with the others. It was raining when we left and your apartment was closer than mine,” the other explained. “Can I spend the night?”

“Yeah, sure…” the elder replied, moving aside to let him inside. Uruha smiled as he walked past, eyeing Tora in his muscle shirt and sweatpants. Tora could smell the alcohol on him, though it was barely recognizable over the smell of rain water and cologne. “Do you want me to get you something warm to drink?”

The brunette shook his head. “I need something else,” he said slowly. “Something…warmer.” The guitarist took slow steps toward him. The elder noticed the sudden change in Uruha’s behavior. “Something hot…”

Tora raised a brow. “You want a shower?” he asked.

Uruha laughed. “No shower.” He was now a foot away from the taller man. Tora was able to see every feature and detail of his rain-soaked body. He also noticed how Uruha’s smoky-eye makeup had managed to stay perfectly applied and saw the distinct gleam if mischief in the amber-flecked eyes. Tora felt a shiver run up his spine. “I want you,” Uruha said in a sultry tone.

So many thoughts rushed through Tora’s head. This was crazy. They were friends. Coworkers. What brought this mood on in the first place? Did Uruha mean what he was saying or was it just the alcohol? Why was he hesitating? Uruha was beautiful. His eyes could smolder anyone he wanted like they were doing to him now. The younger’s lips were full and soft which Tora knew from personal experience. He was tall and lean, his thighs were eyed by everyone who saw them, and he had earned the reputation of being a sex kitten by the way he prowled on the stage. Tora had wanted Uruha this way for many years but had only had the chance in his dreams. So why was he hesitating? His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Uruha’s entire body shiver.

“We need to get you into warmer clothes before you get sick. Our managers would kill me if I let you catch something serious,” Tora said. He took Uruha by the arm and pulled him toward the bedroom. “I’m sure I have something you can wear since I’m only three inches taller,” the guitarist continued turning toward his closet.

Before he could move Uruha advanced again, backing Tora up toward the wall. “You don’t have to be so distant toward me, Tora,” the brunette said with slow steps. “I’ve wanted you for a while now,” he whispered. Tora jumped when his back made contact with the wall. Uruha’s body was less than a foot away from his own. “I’m so cold,” the younger shivered with a shaky chuckle. “Maybe you’d like to warm me up, Tora.”

Tora watched as Uruha’s lips slowly neared his own. Dark, amber-brown eyes looked into his through long lashes, and though his skin temperature was cold Tora could still feel the younger man’s body near his own. The elder pressed a hand against Uruha’s chest, gently pushing him back. “Why are you doing this?” he asked. The brunette blinked at his tone in confusion. “Be honest with me.”

Uruha took a deep, heavy breath. “Tora… is there someone you like?”

The guitarist was taken aback by the question. “A-As in someone I want to date?” he asked to clarify. The other nodded once. Tora bit his bottom lip. “Yes.” He saw the younger man’s face and heart fall at his reply. “Uruha?” the elder voiced gently.

“I don’t care if you use me until you and your crush start dating. We can have a relationship of nothing but sex. But when you start dating him I will leave you two alone. I want you, right now.”

Tora stared at him in shock. He had been waiting for this opportunity for years. Was he really going to pass it up now? Uruha looked him over slowly, making the other gasp and shudder when he traced his path with his hands. The elder felt his member twitch as the slender fingers stopped at his waistband. He could smell the alcohol that still lingered on the younger man’s breath. “You’re drunk, aren’t you?”

The other gave a half-shrug. “I might have had a few drinks. Maybe a whole bottle.” The brunette closed the distance between them, advancing until his lips were a mere inch from Tora’s and his breath ghosted between them. “But I can assure you that right now I am completely…” his voice trailed off into a hot whisper against the other’s lips, “…sober.”

“In that case…”

Uruha moaned when Tora’s lips pressed against his in a heated kiss. He rocked his hips against the taller man’s, earning a groan of pleasure from the other in return. Tora grabbed a handful of Uruha’s hair as he plunged his tongue into the hot mouth. The younger responded instantly, his tongue moving to tangle with his. When Tora pulled away he nibbled at the brunette’s plump bottom lip before taking it between his teeth and pulling. Uruha gave a whimper of pleasure, eyes closing when he received another kiss.

Tora’s hands stopped when they reached the wet cloth of Uruha’s shirt. “We have to get you out of these clothes,” he breathed between kisses.

“Okay,” the younger said with a small smirk. Tora pushed the wet shirt off his shoulders and down his arms in one swift movement, tossing the garment aside before taking hold of the tank top. Uruha raised his arms obediently as the elder peeled the top off his body. The taller gave a hum of approval when he saw the expanse of skin and bent his head to the other’s neck. Uruha gave a vocal gasp as Tora’s lips ran all along his neck, craning his head back to expose more of himself to the elder. He couldn’t help but cling to the other’s broad back when the kisses and bites traveled to his shoulder. “Tora…”

“Got it,” was all the other said before moving off the wall. Tora lifted him bridal style—which caused the other to squeak—and carried him to the bed, lowering him onto the cool sheets. He looked into the amber-flecked eyes staring back at him before claiming his lips again. Uruha’s arm wrapped around the elder’s neck to bring him closer. Tora’s hands ran along the younger man’s bare torso, feeling the chilled skin gain heat at his touch. His fingers reached the dusky nipples, brushing over them before his lips clamped over one of the nubs, causing Uruha to moan and arch his back into the touch. The elder moved one hand down the plane of Uruha’s stomach to his jeans. Skilled fingers made quick work of undoing his belt and zipper before sliding inside.

Uruha cried out at the touch. His hips bucked when Tora’s hand cupped his erection and squeezed. Moans and whimpers left his kiss-swollen lips freely as the elder’s hand worked on him. “Oh, god, Tora… Tora, please, hurry.” He mewled when the other paid special attention to his tip. “Tora!!”

Tora quickly moved off the bed to retrieve a condom and lubricant, throwing his own clothes on the floor in the process. The younger man shivered in anticipation at the sight of the elder’s hard member. Tora climbed back on the bed, positioning himself between the other’s legs which were now raised to the brunette’s chest. He was about to pour lube on his fingers when Uruha shook his head. Tora’s brow creased. “You don’t need me to prepare you?” he asked.

Uruha shook his head again. He was beyond aroused and ready for him. “Just take me, Tora.” The taller groaned low in his throat at his tone, rolling the condom on his cock and coating it with plenty of lubricant. He pressed the tip against the younger man’s entrance before slowly pushing inside. Uruha gave a soft gasp at being penetrated, back arching off the bed. Tora shuddered in pleasure as the guitarist clenched around him. “Mmm, Tora…”

The taller man set a quick pace inside the other, bracing himself with his arms at the younger’s sides. The brunette held to his strong biceps as Tora thrust into him. “You feel so hot,” Tora said in a husky breath above him. He bent down to catch Uruha’s lips in a kiss, moaning when the brunette tugged at his hair. “Shit, Uru…”

“Tora… Tora, harder,” the younger man pleaded as Tora’s lips teased his neck. He gave a cry of pleasure when the request was granted, head thrown back against the pillows. His breath came in short pants and moans. Heat and pleasure clouded his eyes. Uruha wrapped his arms around Tora’s shoulders when he felt the taller man’s body against his own. A loud moan left his lips at a hard hit to his prostate. “Oh, god!”

“Uruha…” Tora panted into his shoulder. “I can’t last much longer.”

“Okay…”

Tora raised his head to look at the other. His face was flushed with pleasure, lips parted, and hair splayed under him. Their eyes met, dark brown with amber, and the guitarist felt a surge of warmth flow through him. Uruha’s hands found his face, running through his hair and caressing his cheeks. Tora couldn’t help himself. He leaned down and gave Uruha a kiss so deep and gentle it made the brunette sigh at the sensation. The elder nipped and tugged at the brunette’s earlobe. “Touch yourself,” he whispered, breath hot against Uruha’s ear. The guitarist groaned at his words. He reached between their bodies and took a hold of his cock, stroking it in tandem with Tora’s thrusts. Tora raised himself enough to be able to see the younger’s actions, giving a groan of appreciation at the sight. He felt the pressure in his stomach grow tighter. “Uru…”

Uruha’s body tensed before he cried out with release, making a sticky mess all over his flat stomach. “Tora!”

The sight of Uruha coming was enough to put Tora over the edge as well. The tall man gave a guttural groan as he released inside the other man, hips slowing down as he rode out his orgasm. Uruha whimpered under him, hands running along his toned back, breathing slowly returning to normal. Tora pulled out slowly and disposed of the condom before getting tissues to clean Uruha’s stomach. “God, you’re amazing,” he whispered to the younger as he hovered above him. Uruha chuckled, holding out his arms in invitation. Tora grinned and lowered himself to lie on the younger man’s body.

“Even when you did all the work?” the brunette teased, one hand running through Tora’s soft hair.

Tora chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger man. “You can make it up to me next time,” he said resting his head on the brunette’s shoulder. Within a few minutes he was fast asleep in Uruha’s arms.

Uruha continued running his fingers through the elder’s hair, looking up at the ceiling in thought. He felt Tora’s arms tighten around him in a protective, content way. Suddenly a sharp pain went through the guitarist’s heart and tears welled in his eyes. Uruha gave a shaky breath as the tears fell. “Why did you have to hold me so gently…?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ruki’s feet shuffled on the hallway floor. His hands were stuck in his pockets because he couldn’t bring himself to knock on the door before him. “What do I do…?” the brunette breathed. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned. “Oh, god…!” The vocalist froze when he heard the lock click and looked up with wide eyes.

A man his height stood in the doorway with an amused expression and a cigarette in his hand. He wore baggy jeans with a thick belt, a loose-fitting t-shirt, and comfortable slippers. “I heard your feet shuffle,” Kyo said with a bemused smirk. The elder chuckled when Ruki blushed. “Come in. I’m not ready to leave yet,” he said, leaving the door open for the younger. Ruki followed him inside. “Is something wrong?” Kyo asked as they entered the kitchen.

The younger paused. “Hm?”                                                             

“Well, you don’t shuffle your feet without a reason. You’re usually nervous about something. So is something wrong?” Ruki looked at him in surprise for a moment before giving a heavy sigh. He walked over to the small table by the living room window and sat down. Kyo watched as the brunette rubbed his fingers before raising one to his lips.  The elder finished his cigarette as Ruki let out a deep breath. “Babe?”

“I-I told the guys about us…last night. We went drinking for some bonding time and ended up playing honesty hour and it just came out. They were wondering why we haven’t moved in together and it…got me thinking about it, too. I know we don’t have time to go looking and-and there’re problems with commuting to work and finding a place big enough, but… I couldn’t help thinking it’d be nice…” Ruki admitted quietly. He looked up into Kyo’s shocked face before letting out another shaky breath. “I was worried about how you’d react to me telling them.”

Kyo held up a finger. “Hold on,” he said before making his way to the bedroom. Ruki looked after him. The elder came back after a few minutes, walking up to the brunette at the table and placing a large stack of papers in front of him.

The younger vocalist looked at them in confusion. “These are floor plans…” he voiced in recognition. Each paper had important information either circled or highlighted. The elder had divided the rent and shown it in his own handwriting. “When did you…?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to say you wanted to move in together for months now. I had a lot of free time after cancelling the tour in America. They’re all pet friendly for Koron, all one-ldk so we actually have a dining room, and there’s a balcony so we can go out and keep the smoke out of the apartment. The commute is a little longer for me on some of them but Kaoru’s used to me being late so he can deal with it,” the elder shrugged.

“Really?!” Ruki beamed and the other nodded. The younger shot up from his chair and flung his arms around the other’s neck in a hug. “Oh, my god, Kyo! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Kyo chuckled, hugging him back. “You’re welcome. Come on; we have a date, remember?”

“You didn’t make reservations anywhere, did you?”

“No; why?”

Ruki smirked. “Then we can wait a while.” The elder gave a devilish grin before shoving the contents on the table to the floor. The brunette giggled as he was lifted onto the table.

 

Reita and Kai waited for the other band members to arrive for practice. They had had a relaxing weekend once the drummer had recovered from his hangover. Now they sat with the drummer’s legs draped over the bassist’s and hands clasped together. Kai was all smiles, dimples and all, as the elder doted on him.

“I hope you guys aren’t doing anything dirty!” Aoi’s voice reached them. They laughed when they saw the guitarist walk in with a hand over his eyes. “I’m glad you guys are happy but don’t flaunt your desires in front of the rest of us, okay?” the elder teased.

“We’re decent, Aoi,” Reita chuckled.

The other lowered his hand. “Oh, good! Did you guys have a good weekend?” he asked his band mates, sitting down on the couch. Kai nodded, smile widening, while the bassist squeezed his hand. “Kazuki and I got some alone time, too,” Aoi grinned.

“Good morning!” Ruki chirped as he bounced into the room. The other three looked at him skeptically. The vocalist was rarely this social in the mornings, especially without a cup of coffee in hand-which he was currently without. “I’m going to be moving into a new apartment over Christmas, just so everyone knows,” the brunette told them casually.

“With Kyo-san?” Kai asked. Ruki nodded. “Congratulations!”

The vocalist plopped down in his usual seat with a goofy grin. “Turns out he’s been waiting for me to decide if I even wanted us to move in together for several months. He had at least ten apartments picked out.”

 Aoi chuckled. “Sounds like you definitely had a good weekend. I, however, am very interested in how Uruha’s weekend went,” the guitarist said, directing his gaze to the brunette who had come in during Ruki’s news and was making his way to the refrigerator.

Uruha froze before he could open the refrigerator door, slowly turning to face the expectant eyes looking at him. He gave a sheepish smile. “My weekend was…busy,” he told them and opened the door.

Ruki perked up in his seat. “You guys had sex?!” he shouted in excitement.

“Three times,” Uruha’s voice came behind the door.

“So you told him and he felt the same way!” Kai added.

Uruha closed the refrigerator door, a water bottle in hand. “Not exactly…”

This made the other four look at him in confusion. Kai’s smile had faded and Ruki had sunk back into his chair. Aoi was the one to break the silence. “What do you mean, ‘not exactly’?” he asked.

“Well, I asked him if there was someone he liked and he said yes. S-So I… I realized if I told him how I feel I wouldn’t be able to be around him any more than I am now. Nothing would change.” He gave a heavy sigh and joined Aoi on the couch.

“But you guys had sex,” Ruki repeated. The brunette nodded. “If you didn’t tell him you like him then…that means you guys are just in it for sex…”

Again, the brunette nodded.

“It’s just until he starts dating who he likes. Them I’m out of the picture. I get to spend more time with him and he doesn’t have to worry about leading me on,” Uruha explained. “It all works out…”

Kai looked at him in concern. “But…is that what you really want?” he asked the other gently.

Uruha looked down at his hands. “I’ll take what I can get. A little happiness is better than none, right?”

Reita turned to Kai and gave a frown. “Let’s get started with practice. We’ll figure things out later.”

For the next month nothing was said about relationships. It was clear to everyone how much happier Uruha was. He and Tora were spending more time together. The elder would take the brunette home after practice, grab food on the way, and end up keeping him over night. Sometimes they would spend entire weekends together and go around Tokyo before ending up at one of their apartments. Often times, when sexual energy was interfering with work, the two guitarists would steal away in to an empty room to take care of things.

Not every outing ended in sex, though. Several nights were relaxing and casual. They would play video games or watch movies, then end up falling asleep on the couch or floor curled in blankets. During band outings they would keep their hands to themselves and act as if nothing unusual was going on. Aoi was usually the one to keep Uruha in check when alcohol was involved. Aoi was also the one to notice how the other guitarist began to fall silent when Saga was being close around the taller man. That puzzle piece was solved but the elder made sure to keep quiet for Uruha’s sake.

There had even been a night when The GazettE and Alice Nine had gone clubbing, guaranteeing a night of drinking and dancing. Uruha was enjoying himself with everyone—and even some strangers—until he noticed Tora dancing with his band mate in a very sexual manner. His mood fell instantly and he found Aoi to excuse himself from the party, claiming he wasn’t feeling well. Aoi told him to be careful, then turned to Kai and Reita’s confused expressions. He gestured to the two men on the dance floor. It was then they knew Uruha’s happiness wouldn’t last forever. It was even more evident when Ruki had gone over to Uruha’s apartment the next morning and had found the guitarist’s eyes red from crying. None of them said anything about it to the other. They could only hope for the best.

Uruha took a long drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke out with a heavy sigh. He stood against the hallway wall, head raised toward the ceiling in thought, the cigarette in his fingers gathering more ask than it was being used. The bands weren’t allowed to smoke inside the building and were usually forced out to the roof. But no managers were around to yell at him and the roof was blocked. So the guitarist busied himself in the hallway while his band mates took their breaks in the dressing room.

“Sempai,” a voice said and the brunette looked down to see Kazuki’s cheerful face smiling at him. “Do you mind if I join you?” Uruha hummed and shook his head. The younger grinned and settled beside him, pulling out his own pack. “You look a little depressed,” Kazuki voiced politely before lighting his cigarette. The taller gave a small hum in acknowledgement. “Relationship troubles?”

The other scoffed and raised the joint to his lips. “If you can call it a relationship…”

Kazuki raised a brow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Uruha gave a heavy sigh. He snuffed out his cigarette and put it in the box before speaking. “There’s someone I’ve liked for almost two years now. We’ve been friends a lot longer so I don’t know why I’ve just now started liking him. But he likes someone else. We’re just fooling around until they start dating,” the brunette explained.

“But that’s bothering you, isn’t it?” the shorter man asked gently.

“I told him I didn’t care if he used me…but I do. Every time he holds me it’s so gentle and warm… It hurts me to see him with the person he likes. I could handle it at first when nothing was going on but it’s getting a lot harder now. It hurts…” Uruha’s brow creased in pain. His breath caught in his throat. “I don’t know what to do.”

Kazuki looked at him in sympathy. “Why didn’t you tell him how you feel about him?”

Uruha ran a hand through his hair. “I’m scared… I can handle the rejection but I can’t bear to think of what would happen afterwards. He wouldn’t look at me the same way. We’d still be friends but he’d always have that look of caution. Like, ‘what if this is only encouraging him’? And I couldn’t handle it. Too many things would change…” He bit at his bottom lip. “I just… don’t have enough faith that he’d treat me the same way.”

“What?!” an angry voice interrupted them. Kazuki turned his head and Uruha’s eyes widened in fear. Tora stood before them, looking at the brunette with a steely gaze. “You’ve liked me for two years and didn’t tell me because you didn’t have enough faith in me?” the elder demanded.

Uruha felt like he wanted to disappear. “I-I…” Before he could utter another word Tora grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the hall. Kazuki blinked after them in shock.

Tora pulled the other guitarist into an empty conference room. “I can’t believe you didn’t trust me enough to tell me about this,” he hissed as he turned to the brunette.

“I-It’s not that I don’t trust you, I just don’t trust in a positive outcome,” Uruha defended himself.

“But a positive outcome would depend on me. Did you think I’d tell you off because we’re both guys? That I would stop being your friend so I wouldn’t encourage you? Or did you think I’d use you a as a substitute and lead you on?” the elder asked. Uruha winced at the last question. Tora’s eyes widened as realization hit him. “You thought I’d lead you on… We’ve known each other over ten years and you don’t know me well enough to realize I’d never do that to you?! Damn it, Uru, after all this time!”

The younger bowed his head. “I’m sorry…”

“So you figured you’d find a different way to be with me, huh? A friends-with-benefits kind of thing? If I had known it could cause you this much pain I would have said no. You’re letting me hurt you! What were you thinking?”

“I thought being with you in any way would be better than not being with you at all. If I told you nothing would have changed. I’d still be forced to watch you be happy with someone else. This way I still get to be with you.”

“But this isn’t the way to do it!” Tora barked. Uruha backed away blindly in fear as the taller advanced. The brunette winced as the sharp corner of the conference table jabbed his hip. “I should have said no when you suggested this. I can’t believe I let this go on so long. If anyone is leading someone on it’s you!”

“Then why did you go along with it?!” Uruha shouted back. “Why didn’t you push me away or kick me out when I came on to you?” he demanded, though his face showed more hurt than anger.

Tora gave a grunt of frustration. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Uruha, but you’re a very seductive person. You could charm anyone into anything you wanted. You said you wanted me but all you want is my body,” the guitarist growled.

Uruha faltered. “That’s not true. I do want you. But I know I can’t have you because you like someone else and I want you to be happy. I just never knew watching from the sidelines would hurt so much.”

“You’re hurting yourself! No one else is unhappy except the idiot who didn’t trust his friend enough to tell him the truth!”

Kazuki listened to the raised voices cautiously. He kept wondering if he should step in or go get someone else. As soon as Tora’s shout was louder than normal the guitarist rushed down the hall toward The GazettE’s dressing room. “Aoi!” he called to get the other’s attention. When he reached the door Aoi was looking up at him from his place on the couch in question. “I think Uruha-sempai needs help before Tora-sempai loses his temper for good,” the younger panted. Aoi shot up and followed the other down the hall. The two men froze when they saw the other two, Uruha cowering under the taller man’s seething glare.

“I was scared!” Uruha insisted. “I knew the truth but I was scared to hear you say it!”

“You should have told me,” Tora said, his voice even and icy cold. He loosened his tense posture, looking away from the younger man.

The brunette hesitated, slowly reaching out to rest a hand on the other’s arm. “Tora…”

But the guitarist pulled away before Uruha’s fingers could touch. “Don’t. Don’t talk to me… and don’t touch me,” he hissed. The tall man gave him one last angry glare before storming out of the room. Aoi and Kazuki looked at the brunette in concern.

Uruha fell back against the conference table, breathing shaky. “That’s what I was afraid of,” he whispered as tears fell down his cheeks. “That’s why I didn’t tell you,” the guitarist said before choking on a sob. He covered his mouth to quiet the sounds, shoulders shaking violently as he cried. Aoi sighed, making his way over to his rhythm partner. He wrapped his arms around the shaking man, giving no objections when the other buried his head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Uruha,” the elder said gently. He tightened his hold on the younger as the sobs grew more intense. “Go home. I’ll tell Kai and the others.”

“Okay…”

Uruha didn’t go to work the next week. He stayed home, inside, living in a daze. The others left him alone, figuring he needed time to really think things through. Kai would text the guitarist at least once a day to make sure the other was still feeding himself. Uruha hadn’t picked up his guitar at all the entire week. He was too depressed for any musical inspiration. The stacks of sheet music he had planned to use were left blank.

Tora was only absent for a few days. He had trashed his apartment in his anger, then  thought about things while he cleaned up. The elder decided it would be better to wait until he could approach Uruha in private to try to set everything straight. He thought it would be good for both of them to have their thoughts in order first. Tora didn’t think much about the younger man not being at the studio when he returned.

Weeks passed, however, and soon the end of the month came with no sign of the brunette. Aoi, who had managed to visit Uruha over one weekend, was reluctant to tell Tora about his condition. But Tora deserved to know. After hearing what was going on Tora was hit with the painful realization of him being more at fault than Uruha was. It was his fault Uruha refused to come back. And it was his fault Uruha was in pain.

Kazuki was the only other person who knew about their situation. He, too, had asked Aoi about Uruha’s condition after his visit. “He’s very dull,” the elder voiced thoughtfully, “compared to his usual self. He hasn’t worn make-up or gone out in public at all except for a few walks. The food in his house is almost nonexistent but he forgets to feed himself so often it doesn’t make much of a difference. He’s just…really upset. Not depressed, thankfully, but still…” Aoi explained with a sigh.

The younger gave a sad sigh of his own. “Poor sempai… But…should he really be left alone when he’s like this?” he asked, sitting down beside his boyfriend.

“Who knows?” the other shrugged. “All we can do is hope things work out. But it’s got to be hard to forget someone you’ve had a crush on for two years.”

Kazuki gave him a meaningful look. “Sounds more like love than a crush.”

 

 

Uruha blinked at the visitor in his doorway. The other man gave a small smile. “Hey,” Sakito greeted his look-alike. He held up a heavy bag. “I brought food. It’s your favorite.”

The elder chuckled, moving aside to let him in. “Thanks. I haven’t eaten yet so you came at a good time.”

“I’m rather surprised you’ve eaten at all,” Sakito mumbled as he took off his shoes. “When was the last time you showered?”

“This morning,” Uruha replied. “My hair looks dead, though, so it’s hard to tell these days…”

The younger hummed in understanding. “So how are you holding up?” he asked gently.

Uruha shrugged, getting them something to drink. “I haven’t been to work all month. I have no inspiration or want to play so it’s not fair to the others for me to go and be of no use. I forget to eat. I haven’t gone anywhere; haven’t talked to anyone… And I’m too upset to get drunk.”

Sakito looked at him in surprise. “This is serious…” The other gave a small chuckle as he sat at the table with the other. “What are you going to do?” his friend asked.

Uruha sighed. “Not much you can do when the one you love wants nothing to do with you. Oh!” he exclaimed suddenly when a loud ring came from another room. “Laundry is finished. I’ll be right back,” the brunette said before disappearing down the hall. Sakito glanced at the table and noticed the unguarded cell phone that sat right in his reach.

The younger guitarist took the phone, quickly scanning through the other’s contacts until he came to a certain number. Then he copied it into his own phone. Sakito made sure Uruha was still busy before inserting the number into a new message and began typing quickly. ‘Tora-san, this is Sakito from Nightmare. I don’t know what all was said between you two but Uruha is pretty torn up about it. Please, come over and talk to him. He needs you.’ He finished sending the message and waited. He received a reply just as Uruha came back. ‘I’ll be there in a couple hours.’ Sakito smiled.

“What’s up?” Uruha blinked.

Sakito closed his phone, shaking his head. “Yomi’s being his usual perverted self.” The two men talked about Sakito’s work as they ate. The younger was relieved to see Uruha finish all of his food. Then they talked about things that were happening outside their celebrity lives. Sakito even managed to make the elder laugh a few times. When they finally noticed the time it was an hour and a half later. Sakito realized Tora would be there soon. “I’m sorry I can’t stay longer,” the younger apologized as he gathered his things. “We’re leaving on tour tomorrow and I haven’t packed anything. I wanted to check on you before I left, though.”

Uruha smiled, walking the other to the door. “I appreciate it. Work hard. Be safe on the road,” he said as the two hugged.

“Thanks. Call me if you want someone to talk to, okay?” Sakito said genuinely. The other nodded. Sakito waved and headed down the hall.

The brunette closed the door behind his friend and headed back inside. He was greeted by silence as he entered the living room. A sudden ‘whoosh’ sounded and rain began pelting the balcony door. Uruha walked over to the glass, sighing heavily at the memory the downpour brought him. He watched the drops fall in thought until a deep voice caused his heart to stop.

“Uruha.”

The guitarist in question whirled around, eyes widening slightly when he saw Tora standing at the other end of the room. He was soaked to the bone, looking much like Uruha had the night everything started. It took the brunette a moment to remember that the elder had had a key to his apartment for years. “L-Let me get you a towel and dry clothes,” Uruha managed after finding his voice. “You look like you’re freezing.”

Fifteen minutes later Tora was in a new set of clothes—also his—and had blow dried his hair. Uruha had turned on the heater and made him something warm to drink. The two sat on the younger man’s couch in silence, Uruha looking at his knees and Tora drinking his beverage. “Thanks for having my clothes ready,” the elder voiced.

“You left them here a while ago. I was going to send them to you,” the brunette said quietly.

“Oh…” Tora took the time to look over the other man’s appearance. His usually styled hair was lifeless and flat. The amber-brown eyes were sad instead of bright and alert. Dark circles from lack of sleep were beginning to fade from under his eyes. And even though Uruha wore a baggy sweatshirt Tora could still tell the man was thinner than before. He took a deep breath. “I know you’re sorry,” he began slowly. “I’m sorry, too. I should have been more honest with you. I wanted us to be more than we were. I still do. Maybe we still could be…”

Uruha shook his head. “But you have Saga. I said I’d leave you two alone…”

“I don’t like Saga,” the elder said quickly. Uruha looked up in surprise. “I’m so stupid,” the other scolded himself. “If I had told you who I liked in the first place all of this could have been avoided. Saga and Shou have been dating for years now. We’re just goofy and immature. It’s easy to act like something is going on between us because we’re that comfortable with each other. But we’ve never been romantically—or sexually—attracted to each other. The truth is…I like you,” Tora said, turning to face the other. “I love you.” He blinked in confusion when the brunette turned away from him. “Uruha?”

“You’re such an asshole,” the younger said before closing a hand over his mouth.

Tora gave a harsh scoff. “Yeah, I am,” he agreed and set his mug on the coffee table. “But I hope you can forgive an asshole like me.” He looked at the other guitarist in hopes of an answer. His brow creased when he saw Uruha’s shoulders shaking slightly. Tora almost thought he was laughing until he heard an audible sob. “Uru…”

The brunette turned to look at him, tears spilling from his eyes. “I love you, too,” he sniffled hoarsely. The taller man pulled him close in a tight embrace. Uruha wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck, clinging to his broad shoulders as if he were afraid to let go. By the time they pulled apart the younger man had stopped crying. “I’m sorry,” he said.

The other smiled. “I know.” Tora leaned forward and cocked his head to the side, Uruha’s eyes closing as their lips touched. Tora kissed him again, deeper, a hand coming to rest on one of the brunette’s defined cheek bones. He felt Uruha take his hand from his face and lock their fingers. Their kiss broke with their lips only inches apart.

“Shinji,” Uruha breathed, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Tora caught the unspoken plea in his amber-flecked eyes and lowered the brunette to lie on his back. “I love you, Kouyou,” he said, their lips meeting again. All of their feelings were reflected in that one intimate act.

 

Tora gazed down at the beautiful man before him, his naked body bathed in the pale light coming from the bedroom window. The elder had his arm wrapped around the brunette’s waist, their hands clasped tightly together at the younger’s chest, head propped up in one hand against the pillow. Uruha’s eyes were closed and his breathing deep. Tora marveled at the way the other man’s long lashes cast crescent moon shadows on his cheek bones. “Ne, Kouyou…” the guitarist voiced into the silence. “Uruha.”

The other started slightly at his name. “Hmm…?” he hummed with a sigh.

“Will you go out with me?” Another hum in reply. “Kouyou...”

“Hmm?”

Tora pressed a kiss to the back of the brunette’s head. “I love you.”

Uruha slowly locked his fingers with Tora’s long digits. “I love you, Shinji.”


End file.
